Dayu Hasu
Dayu Hasu is the most notable of the ancestors of the Hasu Clan. Because of the Yamura Lotus that was used to cure his mother, Dayu became the first to carry the kekkei genkai of the Hanagan. Background Dayu was born prematurely to Kenju Hasu and Miya Hasu on June 5th. As a child, he was rather weak, until he began to learn ninjutsu. He had a natural talent for both the Earth Release and Water Release chakra affinities, and by the age of nine had nearly mastered them both. In the year Dayu turned ten, he was attacked by wolves. He used both his Earth and Water releases, unknowingly awakening the first stage of his Kekkei Genkai- the Tsuru Hanagan. When he returned home, the first thing his mother noticed was that rather than the near-black color Dayu's eyes had been previously, his eyes had taken on the color of the Tsuru- a dull, moss green. Appearance Dayu has the dark hair characteristic of his clan, as well as green eyes which reveal his kekkei genkai. Prior to awakening the Hanagan, Dayu's eyes were a dark green, which on first glance appeared to be black. Once he awakened the first stage of his Hanagan, they took the permanent color of moss green. With each subsequent stage of his kekkei genkai, his eyes would change- they lightened to emerald green, leaf green, and finally a bright peridot. Dayu's ensemble consists of a fishnet shirt, a white and blue cloak, fishnet leggings, and standard issue ninja pants and sandals. He wraps his forearms in bandages and gives them metal guards to enhance his ability to block attacks. On his forehead is the hitai-ate of the newly formed Tsutagakure ninja team. Abilities While not much is shown of Dayu's abilities, it is known that he has mastered both Earth and Water chakra affinities, as well as awakened all four stages of his Hanagan. When he awakened his Tsuru Hanagan, Dayu's vision was enhanced to the point where he could track down traces of chakra when active. This stage would later become common among his descendants. Upon awakening the second stage, the Kuroba Hanagan, Dayu found that he now had a new ability similar to Wood Release- Yoshino Release, which gave him the ability to have limited control over flowers, leaves, and vines. When experimenting with the Yoshino Release, Dayu invented a jutsu known as Hanaton: Tetsu no Hanabira. It was difficult for him to preform, as he would often black out before the jutsu could reach full potential. Once he had perfected this jutsu to the point where he could execute it and remain conscious, his Hanagan moved to its third stage- the Tsutsuji Hanagan. This new stage not only enhanced Dayu's ability to perform Yoshino jutsus, but it granted him limited access to a new chakra affinity- Ashi Release- a chakra form giving him power over reeds and roots as well as the Yoshino's control over flowers, leaves, and vines. As an adult, Dayu had grown into a strong, well-trained ninja. As such, he was bent on going exploring and the like. So, when he was told the story of the mythical Yamura Lotus which had saved both his and his mother's lives, he decided to find one of his own. He searched for many years before finally stumbling across the fabled Yamura Caverns. Entering the caverns, Dayu spent weeks exploring and mapping out every inch of the new terrain before finally coming across the pond in which the Yamura Lotus blossoms grew. He took one for himself, and made his way back to the surface. Returning to Tsutagakure, Dayu decided that if the Lotus had created his kekkei genkai, then consuming one himself would only strengthen it. He was warned, however, of its power by an elderly lady by the name of Nikito Momotani. He wisely heeded her warning and developed a sequence of preparations that would take place before he consumed the flower. These preparations later came to be known as the Hasu Clan's Lotus Ritual. The Lotus Ritual, although still deemed exceedingly dangerous, with a 93% chance of death, was still safer than consuming the flower directly. Dayu came to discover that his mother had been fortunate enough to be able to withstand the consumption of the watered down nectar of the flower alone. Gambling his very life and the existence of his unique kekkei genkai, Dayu underwent the ritual. After a coma of a week, he awoke, weak, but alive, and his eyes had taken on the peridot shade of the Hasu Hanagan. The Hasu Hanagan enabled Dayu to master both Yoshino and Ashi Release, as well as be able to see through Sharingan-induced genjutsu. When Dayu mastered his final stage of his kekkei genkai, he found that if he concentrated, he could see the potential lifespan of those around him.